The Destruction
by Layla Heartfilia 12
Summary: With Rogue back Fairy Tail once again has to go to Hogwarts. Maybe without Natsu. Will the Golden Trio find out about them? Be more suspicious? or just not care? Squeal to Rise of Rouge.
1. Coming back

**Chapter 1**

**Coming back**

**Hey we are back. I know it has only been a week but I guess you need to find out what happened to Natsu. Sigh. I guess it is time.**

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking to the guild still sad. I can not believe it still. It is like one minute it is here the next minute not. Sigh. Everyone in the guild has been sad since they heard the news. Gray and Juvia are out on missions to keep busy and not think about it. Mira has Family/Laxus things. Erza is too preoccupied with Jellal to keep her mind off it. Happy has been sulking and the rest of the guild is sad and wondering because we will not tell the what happened just that it happened. We came back and told them what happens and why and they just started balling. No one really wanted to believe it just yet but when master announced it true they just could not stop crying.

I keep walking with my face in a frown and take a walk around Magnolia to clear my head. I have been letting my spirits out a lot so that they can breath I know a human year is not much for them but still a good idea. I sit down by a tree in the park and start to cry. It is the two month anniversary and I just can't stop crying. I missed the waking up next to him and the kicking him out after he calls me weird. We can't do that anymore. At least we got together before this.

I get up and start to walk to the guild. I walk in and is met by sad faces. "So the mission is going to be Lucy, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy and a person who is not HERE!" Master grumbles something. Everyone who is going knows who the last person is. I just can't believe we are leaving again and that he is not here. Sigh. "You will be leaving tomorrow morning for kings cross so pack tonight." I wonder to the bar talk to Cana, Lisanna and Wendy. I then leave around five so I can pack. When I get to my apartment I see Happy crying on my bed.

"Do you Have to go?" He asks me crying,

"Yes I do. I have to do this to finish Rouge. Natsu would not be happy if I didn't." I say feeling sader. Happy starts crying more. "I am going to miss you so much." I say to him. I start to pack with Happy crying on my shoulder. Once I am done I see Taft Happy has fallen asleep. I get a small smile and i change and get into bed. I start to drift off to sleep.

**Line freaking break and I am mean ha ha Ha.**

**Next morning**

I am walking to the guild with happy. Happy will say with Lisanna well I am gone. There I see everyone except for one person. I look around and he is not there. Then I hear the familiar voice behind me calling me. I turn and see the pink head of hair and onyx eyes.

"Hey Natsu" I call. He sees me and smiles that crooked smile. I remember when I thought he was dead.

**Flash back**

_I saw Harry coming back with_ _a dead Natsu and Cedric. We all saw him like that and ran to the front. I saw Natsu's eyes closed. Normally you don't close your eyes when you die and Natsu would have fought until he could not go on. So his eyes should be open. I turn to Laxus "He is not dead so make good use of your promise." _

_Everyone around me looked at me like I was crazy. Laxus started to walk to Natsu. He lightly moved Harry's arm and punched Natsu in the stomach. "What are you doing?" Harry yelled._

_The rest of the people there looked appalled about what he did. Punching a dead guy and I get it he is dead so you don't need to "hurt" him more. After he was punched Natsu moved his arms to clinch his stomach._

_"Laxus that hurt" Natsu groans. The whole crowd gasps seeing someone that was dead move._

_"I made a promise that if you die I would beat you up. And you looked dead and we were freaking out until Lucy noticed something. So get up we need to get you to Wendy."_

**End Flashback.**

Once we got back to Fairy Tail we find out that Natsu smelled Rouge and master said that we had to go back. I love seeing Harry and Hermione but I hate not being next to Natsu. The only good thing that may come out of this is that Levy and Gajeel may get together! Eeek! I can not wait for GaLe.

We are all standing waiting for our lacrima that we need to get to kingscross. Master has it and is running late. We stand talking about what this next year is going to be like, what the new teacher for DADA is going to be and which houses Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy will be in. We think Wendy and Gajeel with be in Gryffindor and Levy in Ravenclaw. Though in my mind Gajeel can be in Slytherin.

Master comes out of the guild holding the lacrima and hands it to us. "See you in a year-ish. Have fun!" We all grab on to it and the next thing we know we are on platform 9 3/4. We all start to pile on to the red train with our trunk. Now Wendy and Gajeel have wond's because they can transfer their magic better but Levy doesn't because she keeps making words with hers. So she is helping us by placing runs around the castle for safety.

We get on the train and see no empty compartments but we find Harry pretty easy. We walk in and there is Neville and Luna sitting there. "Hi Neville, Luna, Ginny and Harry" I great well the rest file in and find a place to sit. It is Luna by the window, Nevle, Me, Natsu, Wendy on one side. Harry by window, Ginny, Erza, Jellal, Gajeel and Levy. Ron and Hermione have left for perfect duty's.

"Hi Lucy, Natsu, Erza,Jellal and three people I don't know. Where are Gray, Juvia and Mira?" Harry asked. The rest looked scared at Gajeel.

"This is Wendy, Gajeel, and Levy." They all say hi or grunt as I Introduce them.

"Don't worry about Gajeel he is nicer then he seames." Levy said clear fully. The rest look uncomfortable still.

"Mira has some family issues and the other two have a mission that they need to do for our school." Erza said then leaned on Jellal's shoulder.

The train starts to move and Natsu and Gajeel fall on my and Levy's lap. Wendy looks ready to help but Erza have her a light stare.

"Oh so you're Wendy." Harry said putting together what I said last year.

"You have heard of me?" Wendy asks shyly.

"Yah, Lucy said that you are the healer of your school. Shouldn't you be at your school?" Harry asks curries of the new people.

"Yes but our...seer said that I need to come." Wendy answers carefully. "Levy did Gajeel bring Lily? I brought Carla." Wendy tells Levy. We all let them bring their cats because they know not to talk or fly but happy would get...well happy and fly.

"Yes Lily you can come out. You too Carla, the wight cat and black cat come crawling out of the bags. They both curl up on a lap of either Levy or Wendy.

"They are so cute!" Ginny is so exited.

"Oh I did not get your names." Levy suddenly exclaims.

"I am Ginny. The black hair next to me is Harry and the one across in Nevle. The blond is Luna." Ginny tells Levy.

"Oh thank you." For the next few hours we talk about the summer and what happened. Then the compartment opens and Ron and Hermione come in.

"Hi everyone." She looks around, "oh I do not know you two and the person on your...l-lap" Hermione stutters.

"I am Levy and this is Gajeel. He gets motion sick like Natsu. That is Wendy."

"Hi" Wendy says quietly.

"Well I am Hermione and this is Ron. You are the heller right?" Hermione asks Wendy.

"Yes I am. I did have a spell for these two but there body now resists it." Wendy says to Hermione who looks fascinated. Ron on the other hand is starting at Gajeel.

"Guess who was made Slytherin prefect." Hermione said.

"Malfoy." Harry said his name with disgust. We had a small run in with him but don't know him too well.

"And that pug Parkenson." Ron said. They discuss the prefect business well all of the Fairy's tune out. The next thing I hear is the door opening.

"Weaselbee, Potter, Mudblood, Witch (Erza), Tattoo (Jellal), bloondie (me), Pinkie (Natsu) and I don't know the rest." Malfoy said.

"That is levy, Gajeel and Wendy. Gajeel lift your head and stop looking pathetic." Erza tells him. He immediately looks up at Malfoy.

"If you...e...ver touch...m-my...s-s...hrip, I...w-will...personally...k...ill y-you" Gajeel mangoes before falling back on "his shrimp." Levy turns beet red from that statement.

"Yeah right. Oh look at me I am so pathetic I am about to throw up." Malfoy and his cronies laugh. Erza stands up and give gives him a death stare that leaves him running away and Erza closing the compartment door. We all lightly chuckle and talk for the rest of the ride.

**Ha ha Natsu is not dead. You all want to kill us right now I would geuss. He is fine and living his life with Lucy!**

**~Layla**


	2. Back to hogwarts

**Chapter 2**

**Back to Hogwarts**

**Hey guys! Nice to see you again! This story is gonna be LEGEND…. ihopeyournotlactoseintolerantbecausethenextwordis… DAIRY! Anyways…**

**Hermione (POV)**

I was just in a state of frustration. Ron and I, along with Ron's family, were staying in Sirius's house, which was huge. We weren't allowed to listen in to the meetings, because we were 'too young'. And what limited things we did know, we weren't allowed to tell Harry, because someone might intercept the letter.

After Harry got back from the maze, clutching Cedric (who was dead), Natsu (who he thought was dead), and the Triwizard cup, Lucy and the others all but trampled people to get down to the open area. Lucy stared at him for a few seconds, whispered to the guy with the blond hair and the zigzag scar over his eye, and he punched Natsu in the face. It had shocked everyone, but to an even bigger shock, Natsu had groaned 'Laxus, that hurt.' and turns out he had been unconscious. After the whole thing with Barty Crouch Jr pretending to be Alastor Moody was sorted out, the final weeks of school played out like usual, and we went home.

Soon after that, my parents allowed me to spend the summer with Ron and his family, which meant staying at 12 Grimmauld Place. The whole situation was pretty annoying, because we were just cleaning out the house all day, and we couldn't spend a lot of time with the people in the Order, like Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, and everyone else, and we couldn't put too much information to Harry in our letters. Apparently a few days ago, he fought off two dementors from his cousin, Dudley and himself, and almost got expelled for it. I AM FURIOUS! He almost got expelled because he used magic outside of school, in front of a muggle, but the detail they missed was their LIVES WERE IN DANGER!

Anyways, some of the Order were going to pick him up and bring him to the headquarters in a day or two-

"HEY, HERMIONE!" Ron yelled at me from downstairs, effectively breaking through my thoughts, and waking up Mrs Black.

I had been sitting on my bed, reading the newspaper but not really, eyes just scanning over the page, not taking anything in. I stood up, and ran to the railing.

"WHAT?" I yelled back at him, just as Sirius shut Mrs Black up, making her start yelling again.

While Sirius glared at me, Ron yelled "YOU'VE HAD A LETTER!"

I raced downstairs, snatched the letter out of his hand, and streaked back to mine and Ginny's room. I sat down on my bed, crinkling the newspaper. and opened the envelope.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you so much for letting me know where you are, so I could send this letter. I hope your summer vacation is going great. It might seem weird, but we stay at our school in the summer, because a lot of us don't know our parents. Anyways, it has been chaotic and fun as usual. By the way, Gray, Juvia and Mira can't make it this time, because Mira is having some more family problems, and Gray and Juvia are doing something for our school. Instead of them, some more of our friends are coming. They're all really nice, and only one of them is violent. Say hi to Ron and Harry (if Harry is with you by the time this gets to where you are). I don't have much else to write, but if I forgot anything, we'll see each other in a few weeks anyway._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Lucy_

I smiled. She was a really great friend, and cared a lot about people. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

Ginny opened the door. "Mum says dinner is ready." She told me.

**SO NEW INTO THE STORY AND ALREADY A LINE BREAK!**

"See you guys later!" Ron and I called to Harry and Ginny, who left to go find a compartment. It was September first, and we were about to get on the Hogwarts Express.

When Ron and I finally got to the Prefects' car, we opened the door, and to our great disappointment, Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were also there.

"Looks like Mudblood Granger and Weasley found themselves some Prefect badges." Malfoy sneered.

"Looks like Little Miss Pug-face and Daddy's Boy bought themselves badges." Ron retorted.\

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but the Head Boy and Girl entered. They explained what we had to do as prefects, and when our duties were, and everything else. When they FINALLY let us go, Ron and I raced down the length of the train, peeking into each compartment as we went, checking for Harry.

We finally spotted him, in an already jammed car, and opened the door. We entered to see Harry, Ginny, Neville, a girl with white blonde hair and bright pink cardboard glasses about Ginny's age on one side, and on the other side was Lucy, Natsu passed out, Erza, Jellal, two girls with blue hair (one was rather small, with long, dark hair, and one with shorter, lighter coloured hair tied up in a headband) and a huge mass of hair lying on the taller one's lap. To top it all off, there were two cats dressed in tiny clothes and sitting like humans on the seat.

"Hi everyone!" I waved, and they all looked up. Oh, I don't know you two and the person on your...l-lap" I stuttered.

"I am Levy and this is Gajeel. He gets motion sick like Natsu. That is Wendy." The girl with the shorter blue hair said, and pointed to the mass of hair, and the smaller girl.

"Hi" Wendy said quietly.

"Well I am Hermione and this is Ron. You are the healer Lucy told us about, right?" I asked her.

"Yes I am. I did have a spell for these two for motion sickness, but their body now resists it." Wendy says. I've never heard of healing spells before! I looked at Ron, who I noticed was staring intently at Gajeel, who had shifted to reveal his face (which was covered in piercings). I stepped on his foot.

"Guess who was made Slytherin prefect." I said, trying to get Ron's attention away from Gajeel's face.

"Malfoy." Harry said his name with disgust, already knowing who it was.

"And that pug Parkenson." Ron added. We talked about it, and told Harry who the other prefects were. We heard the door open. I looked up, and saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing at the doorway.

"Weaselbee, Potter, Mudblood, Witch (All the girls at this school are witches. I don't understand the nickname either), Tattoo, Blondie, Pinkie and I don't know the rest." Malfoy said.

"That is levy, Gajeel and Wendy. Gajeel lift your head and stop looking pathetic." Erza told him, paying no attention to the stream of 'insults' Malfoy just launched at us. Gajeel immediately looked up at Malfoy.

"If you...e...ver touch...m-my...s-s...hrip, I...w-will...personally...k...ill y-you" Gajeel mumbled before falling back on "his shrimp." Levy turned beet red from that statement. I hid my smile behind my hand.

"Yeah right. Oh look at me I am so pathetic I am about to throw up." Malfoy said, badly imitating Gajeel, and his cronies laughed. Erza stood up and give gave him a death stare that made him run away and Erza closed the compartment door. We all (minus Natsu and Gajeel, who was passed out on 'his shrimp) just talked for the rest of the train ride.

When we finally pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, all of us piled out of the train, and started walking towards where the horseless carriages stood. Suddenly, Harry and Natsu stopped.

"When did those things start pulling the carriages?" Harry asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. As always, the carriages were pulled by an invisible force. "There's nothing pulling them." I told him.

"N-no, there's some horse thing pulling them!"

"They're right." Erza said. "They were here last year, too. I thought you all saw them!"

We arrived at the carriages, and we all got in some. Lucy, Levy, Gajeel and Natsu (who were still recovering from the train) got into one, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, and Ginny got into another, and Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron and I crammed into the last.

"So, you're telling me you guys _don't_ see that thing?" Harry asked us, pointing to where a horse would have been if it was pulling the carriage.

"Don't worry." Came Luna's serene and lofty voice. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

As well intentioned as she was, I don't think it really reassured Harry. We sat, for the rest of the ride in silence so awkward I could have cut it with a knife.

As soon as we all found each other again, McGonagall came through the crowd and took Levy, Wendy and Gajeel away to sort them (according to her, her patience had been tested to the limit already, and if one of them took a long time to be sorted, she might crack). A few minutes later, we were all allowed into the Great Hall, and took our seats, waiting for the other three to get to the table (according to the others, there was no doubt they would be in Gryffindor.

While everyone was still getting in, Wendy and Levy sat down beside us.

"Where's Gajeel?" Jellal asked them.

"He got sorted into Slytherin." Levy explained.

We looked across the hall to see Gajeel walking down the space between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables, inspiring terror into Hufflepuff's abound, with his mane of hair, permanent scowl and 22 piercings in his face alone (yes I counted, judge me). He looked as if he was searching for an empty spot. He sat down in a gap between a white blond head and another Slytherin. The blond turned to look at him (surprise, surprise. It was Malfoy) and before anything happened, the door opened.

A long line of tiny looking first years following Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a piece of parchment, a stool, and the sorting hat. When they got to where the staff table was, she put the stool on the ground, and put the hat on the stool.

**LINE BREAK CAUSE I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SONG AND THE SORTING AND STUFF SOOO…**

Dumbledore stood up, silencing the whole school. "Well, now that we are digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," He said. "First years ought to know the forest is out-of-bounds to students - and a few older students ought to by now, too." He looked pointedly in our direction. "Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's door. We have another change in staffing this year. I am pleased to introduce to you Professor Dolores Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but unenthusiastic applause. He continued. "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-" he broke off, looking enquiringly at Professor Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than she was sitting, there was a moment nobody understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking. But then, she cleared her throat 'hem, hem.' and it became clear that she got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

Dumbledore only looked taken aback for a moment, then he sat down smartly and looked alertly at Professor Umbridge as though he wanted nothing more than to hear her talk.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered. "For those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched and breathy and everything I found annoying. Suddenly, I just hated everything about her, from her fluffy pink cardigan to her stupid voice. She gave another throat-clearing cough (hem, hem) and continued.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing her pointed teeth (but not like Natsu's). "And to see such bright, happy faces smiling up at me!" I looked around. No one looked very happy, just taken-aback by being addressed like five-year-olds.

"I am very much looking forwards to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

From behind me, I heard Parvati whisper "I'll be her friend if I don't have to borrow her cardigan." and quiet giggles from the same direction.

"Tsk, tsk. That woman gives a bad name to the colour pink." Natsu hissed, and Harry and Ron lapsed into silent laughter.

While I hadn't been paying attention, Umbridge had continued. "Ther again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested…" Unlike basically everyone else, I was listening to everything Umbridge was saying, no matter how much I disagreed with it.

Near the end of the speech, I think I might have been the only person still paying attention, and the hall was far from quiet, but the woman dressed in all pink just trooped on. "...intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

She finally sat down, and Dumbledore clapped loudly. The staff half heartedly joined in, and a few students brought their hands together once or twice. Dumbledore stood up, and continued his speech, but unlike usual, I wasn't listening. I was thinking about what Umbridge had said. The ministry was interfering with Hogwarts. Why? Probably because they didn't like how the teachers were doing their jobs.

I didn't pay attention to Dumbledore letting us all go upstairs, but there was a great noise as everyone all but exploded from their seats.

"Hermione, we have to show the midgets around, right?" Ron said from behind me.

I turned. The rest of our friends had already gone upstairs, and their weird cats.

"Yes, we have to show the _first years_ around, and they are not midgets!" I told him, standing up, and starting towards the group of small, petrified looking first year students. "First years over here, please!" I exclaimed.

They all scurried over, and looked up at me with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Alright, mi-" I elbowed Ron, cutting him off. "Alright, guys, we're gonna show you around Hogwarts! So, first...

...fifteen minutes later, we'd made our way up to the Gryffindor common room. "And this is where the common room is." I pointed towards the painting with the fat lady.

"Password?" She asked.

"Mimbless Nimbletonia." I said promptly.

She smiled, and swung open. We entered shit common room, which looked exactly as I'd remembered it, but the first years gasped.

"This is our common room, and right up through there is the boys' dormitories, and the other staircase is the girls'." I explained. "Any questions?"

They just stared at us. "Thank god." Ron said. "See you guys around."

As they dispersed, Ron and I bid each other goodnight, and I walked up the spiral stairs. When I got up, the other girls were just getting into bed.

"Hello Hermione. I hope you sleep well." Wendy said placidly, drawing her curtains closed.

I quickly changed, and climbed into shit comfortable sheets.

The lullaby sound of the other girls' slow breathing (and Lucy's faint snoring) slowly put me to sleep...

AAAGGGGHHHHHH! A blood curdling shriek yanked me out of my blissful dreams, and I sat straight up. I ripped my curtains open to see a certain slytherin with his face covered in piercings.

This was reminding me a lot of last year...


	3. GAJEEL

**Chapter 3**

**GAJEEL!**

**Levy's POV.**

Once I woke up I felt an arm around my body. I turn and see Gajeel sleeping in my bed and Natsu with Lucy. "AAAGGGGHHHHHH!" I scream. All of the girls turn to look at me. The wizards all look scared. The Fairies just lay back down and go back to sleep.

"H-How d-did h-h-he get in here?" Hermione asks. I look at her then at the sleeping Gajeel and I chuckle.

"Natsu probably let him in. Gajeel is a lot like Natsu but he is NOT my boyfriend." I say. I look over at Lucy and Natsu looking so cute then I hear voices from downstairs, with Jellal trying to calm them down. I grab Gajeel and push him off the bed. He groans.

"Shrimp why" I laugh at his hair and face.

"you have to get up and show the boys who is here though they are going to kill you." Hermione said. We start to walk down staries, once we get to the boys floor Ron backs away.

"Why is there a slytherin hear" He hisses. Jellal is just staring at him like he hurt someone. Gajeel just humphs.

"Natsu let him in because he sleeps with me like Natsu does to Lucy." I say. "He is NOT my boyfriend. I don't get why people think we are" I would love to. I think. I then look around. "What?" I ask.

"Did you just say you would like to?" Ron asks mad.

"OH MY GOSH. I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!" I scream, blush and look away from Gajeel. Wow i wonder why Gajeel thinks. I start to run up stairs when Gajeel grabs me and doesn't let me leave. "LET ME GO!" I yell. Ron starts to step in front when i feel the familiar pull of the shadow magic. "_Don't you dare" _I rasp out. He humps and stops. Ron dose too wondering what i am talking about. "You are as smart as Natsu. Where is Pantherlily?" HE looks at me with hert.

"You would never compare me to Salamander and are we just going to forget what happened?" HE asks and i turn bright red again. He smerks and grabs me and runs down to the common room. Grabs his wand and makes a metal pillar make them not follow us. Me and Jellal knowing it is not his wand making his piller.

Once we are in the common room and there is no one else he looks me in the eyes and just stops. I could get lost in those red eyes forever. I was once scared of them but now i just want to look at them for ever. I see all the emotion and soul in his eyes. Then the pillar he made was broken through and Ron and Harry came through. "Gajeel DON'T" I say. He looks at me with pleading eyes. Ron has his wand pointed at Gajeel and starts a spell. I jump in front of him and is hit.

"WENDY" I hear Gajeel cry as i go unconscious.

I wake up in my bed with Wendy over me. I look around and see that they have kicked everyone but the fairies out of our room. Once Wendy is done i stand up and the girls sigh with relief. 'You gave us quite a scare. If Wendy did not get to you in time you would have died. You were hit with a spell to make people go unconscious but because you are weaker and Ron cast it to knock out Gajeel you hit you head badly on the wall behind you." Erza explains well the rest start to get ready and tell me how thankful they are that i am fine.

We go down to the common room where the guys with out Gajeel are waiting for us. The guys go up to their girlfriends and i see Wendy look sad. I lean over and whisper in her ear "Thinking of Romeo?" I question. She flushes pink. Then Ron looks at me.

"I am so sorry. It is just that _Slytherin_ was getting on my nerves and looked like he was hurting you." He said. I come out laughing and thinking that if we ever had children the stories would go: Natsu Lucy- I found your mother looking for my dad. Gray Juvia- I attacked your mother because she was attacking out guild. Jellal Erza- We met at a child slave camp. Me and hopefully Gajeel- I pinned your mother to a tree. Everyone there looks at me like I am crazy.

"I was thinking of the stories of how the boys would tell their children how they met their mother. At least one of them was cute the rest were bad." I say still laughing. The rest think of it and start to laugh. Hermione, Ron and Harry look at us confused. "We will explain in the great hall." I say.

"How where you healed Levy/" Hermione asks as we make our way down to the great hall.

"Wendy she is a magic healer." I say she flushes again.

"It was nothing but i am tired. I may have to miss first block depending on what it is." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh that is fine today will most likely be introductions. if not we can catch you up." Lucy said confidently with Natsu's arm around her. We are at the doors when the blond Jerk comes up. I don't see Gajeel any where yet.

"So you are the one Gajeel was complaining about. You don't look like anything special." I fall back lightly at that. "I can't believe he was worrying over a Gryffindor. he said you were unconscious and bleeding. Why aren't you in the hospital wing?" He asks.

"Wendy" I say. He looks at the little girl the back at me.

"What is with your school and all the week girls." He said the Erza steps up with a sword. her eyes black as natsu's Lucy has her whip out with the same eyes. I grab my rapings and wrap up my hands. Gajeel has been teaching me how to box. Wendy stands back and moves her hands so we have highly enhanced physical abilities.

"What were you saying." Erza asks. with her drawn sword. You can see his sweet dropping. The blond guy takes off running with his friends after him. We hear some slow clapping from behind us. I turn around and there is Gajeel looking amazed at us.

"Wow, you got rid of him. I have been trying to do that since I got back to my dorm. He is a ass and a bitch. All he does is whine about the fact that in Slytherin there are only pure-bloods and a half-blood or mud blood have not been in there for century's blah blah blah. It is so annoying talking about politics. Could you just kill him please Titana or shrimp or short stack or cheerleader? Please!" Gajeel wines. I never knew he could. This is a first.

"Is the great black steel Gajeel whining? I have never heard him whine and plead. That guy must really be a bitch because he puts up with Natsu!" I exclaims. The rest start laugh except when Natsu remembered what I said.

"Hey, I am not a bitch I am cute and annoying." He said then in a small voice added "or at least that is what Luce tells me." We all crack up at that. Once we get into the great hall and Gajeel splits i feel so empty.

"You guys wanted to know about our meetings right? Well I will tell them all because the rest will become upset if they do." I say carefully and the trio looks so excited to hear some backgrounds. "Natsu was out on a...mission for our school. It was a way of making money to stay. He was also looking for his father who has been missing for years.

Lucy was there because she had just run away from her forgetful father. She had found a new key and was seeing what this big crowd was about when she started to be affected by magic. The Natsu started to run in. There are two ways to break the spell that he was using for you to understand what was happening or see your true love. Lucy saw her true love. It has also been Lucy's dream to join our school so she ran away with Natsu after being captured by a creep." I finish with the first story and they look at them with lightly open mouths. "Now l saves her when ever he can. They love each other too much to leave. This happens when they were '11'" I look around and see Natsu and Lucy smiling and looking all lovey.

"Now Gray and Juvia because you know them. Our schools where reviling and I was hurt by one of their mem-" I am suddenly stopped by a hand over my mouth and hot breath by my ear.

"What are you doing?" He asks. "This will get them even more suspicious." He takes the hand off.

"Because I want to now you can let me or I get lily and Carla to take you to a corner and restrane you." I say he looks so down but nods and sits beside me.

"Where was I oh yeah, I was hurt by a member of their school. So a war was declared. Which is normal because of how many schools we have. We attacked them and Gray was on top of the building fighting one of the elemental four. The rain women Juvia. Once Juvia saw Gray she was in love. It was kinda funny to watch. They fought for a while then gray beat her. Now she is in our gu-school for a clean start and to be with Gray." I say the sappy story of them. Hermione looked appalled at the fact that schools could fight.

"Jellal and Erza, they have a sad past. They worked at a child labor camp for years together. Jellal gave her, her last name because of her hair colour so he could always remember it. Then they eventually escaped but Jellal was being tortured and was taken over by the spirit. So when Erza went back for him it was in vain. Then years later we went back there because where were dragged and we found out that he was being minupulated. He was presumed dead but he wasn't. We were fighting a dark school when Jellal was revived by Wendy who thought he was Mystogan. Then he had no memory's except a name. Erza scarlet. They fought together and he was taken to jail. He escaped with the help of some other people and the formed a group who fights for good. Jellal was just recently cleared of his past crimes." I say. Jellal and Erza's faces are in so much pain right now that it looks bad. Hermione looked even more appalled and Ron and Harry where mad.

"The last one is of me and Gajeel. I know we are not a couple but this is what I was laughing at. So on set of parents met by fate the other by fights. The next at a slave labor cAmp. The last one he pinned me to a tree with his old school insignia on my stomach. We were at war with their school. He went to the same on as Juvia and he destroyed our school the pinned me to a tree. It is kinda funny." Ron and Harry are looking murderous and deadly. Well Hermione has a smile on her face, looking back and forth between Gajeel and I, and Gajeel is looking sad.

"You are fine you have done many good things since then." I whisper in Gajeels ear.

"_See, all slytherins are bad_" Ron hissed out.

"No he is not bad just at the wrong place at the wrong time. He has been my 'knight in shining armour' multiple times." I say lightly. He then grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the hall. Once we are standing some where he can stay calm about no one coming he looks at me.

"You know I can't believe you stand up for me. You would be repulsed by me but you embrace me. Love me. Want me. I can only say one thing I love you" he said it. The three words I have always wanted to hear. I pull him down to my level and give him a big kiss. His arms wrap around me and embrace me.

Once I pull away I say "I love you too." He smiles and leads me back to the great hall with a huge smile on his face. Once we got back to the hall everyone's eyes were on us because they had never seen a Slytherin and Gryffindor holding hands. I smelled and walked over to the gryffindor table pulling Gajeel with me. The people just followed us with there eyes. I sat down and saw Lucy smiling.

"SO! Did this finally get you two together?" SHe squealed. The rest of the hall looked scared for the gryffindors hoping that, that is not true. I blushed bright Red and nodded. I saw Gajeel laughing at me and i swatted at his right arm. Ron's face dropped so did the rest of the Great halls population. I saw the slytherins calling him a traitor to them, and the Gryffindors backing away from him.

"Y-your d-dating HIM!" Ron yells.

"Yep!" I say cheerfully.

"b-but he's a slytherin." Ron says with venom dripping from his words. "he did horrible things to you and you just accept that." Ron exclaimed.

"Yes. he did that a few years ago (Not to mention 7) so i am fine. I was the first one other than Natsu to accept him. my other friends at FT hated him because he seemed to want to get me to be his girlfriend and they thought that they claimed that spot. You may think that he is different but we don't have this kind of system there so the hat put Gajeel there because of how he could fix slytherin." I say. Hermione thinks about that. By then the hall has gone back to their conversations. I lean into Gajeels side and curl up there.

"I still don't trust him." Ron states. I just look at him and McGonagall comes around giving us our schedule.

Monday

block one 9:15-10history of magic. binns, slytherin

block two 10:10-11:40 double potions. Professor Snape. With Slytherin

11:40-12:30 Lunch

12:45-1:30 Divination. Professor Trelawney

1:45-3-15 Defence against the dark arts. Professor Umbridge. With Slytherin

Tuesday

9:15-10 charms. professor flitwick. With ravenclaw

10:10-11:40 double Care of magical creatures. Professor hagrid. With slytherin.

11:45-12:30 Lunch

12:45-1:30 herbology Professor sprout. with hufflepuff

1:45-3:15 double transfiguration magonagall. With ravenclaw

Wednesday

9:15-10:45 duble history of magic. Professor

11-11:45 potions. Professor Snape. With Slytherin.

11:45-12:30 lunch

12:45-2:15 double divination. Professor Trelawney.

2:30-3:15 defence of the dark arts. Professor Umbridge. With Slytherin.

thursday

9:15-10:45 double charms. Professor flitwick. With ravenclaw

11-11:45 care of magical creatures. Professor Hagrid. With slytherin

11:45-12:30 lunch

12:45-2:15 double herbology. Professor Sprout. With Hufflepuff

2:30-3:15 transfiguration

Fridays are 4 45 minute blocks with no doubles that switch from day to day. the first one is mondays and wednesday schedule the tuesdays and thursday. it keeps switching.

Friday

9:15-10 history of magic/ charms

10:15-11 potions/care of magical creatures.

11:15-12 divination/herbology

12-12:50 lunch

1-1:45 defence against the dark arts/transfiguration.

Once i finished looking at it i compared it with gajeel. We seem to have most of the same but his is a bit different. we have all of today together but tomorrow we will have some classes apart. all of the gryffindors have the same schedule as me so it will be an interesting day today.

During first block Wendy went and slept in her dorm well most of us where falling asleep at our desk. Hermione, Erza and I looked engaged but that is it. Wendy was back for potions and it was interesting. We lost some points and even Gajeel lost some points from his house by sitting with us. That blond jerk whose name is Drako complained but who cares. third block trilane saw my future and she said that wendy would die from falling, I would die from not having enough knowledge, and Gajeel would die from Iron. It was kinda funny when she said Gajeels because she could not figure out how he would die. Then came Last block the one I was dreading.

**Hey I know we did not post last week but it is the end of the school year and it has lots of work ahead of us. We will not include any stuff about Hagrid and the giants just so you know. See ya on Tuesday!**

**~Layla.**


	4. Lies, Books and Behavior

**Chapter 4**

**Lies, Books, and Behavior**

**Umbridge POV**

After the first few classes, some sweet little first years, defiant sixth years, and dedicated seventh years, I looked at my schedule. Oh, great. _Fifth years._

Quite possibly one of the worst years to teach. For the next forty five minutes, I was going to be dealing with overreactive, emotional, and impulsive Gryffindor and slytherin fifteen year olds. Even 'better' those transfer students would be in this class, and I'd heard they could get quite... Physical if provoked. No matter, I had my ways of dealing with troublesome students.

I looked at their faces as they walked in. A few stood out in my mind. A pale, blond boy overshadowed by his two hulking friends, a boy with what looks like _nails_ in his face wearing a slytherin tie but talking to a blue (?!) haired Gryffindor girl at least a foot shorter than him, and of course, Harry Potter, scar, messy black hair and all.

As they all settled into their seats, I noticed all the students pulled their wands out of their bags. They obviously didn't know how things were done in my classroom.

I stood up, and cleared my throat."Well, good afternoon!" I beamed down at the class.

Disappointingly, only a few students mumbled "good afternoon." Back.

"Tut, tut." I said. "That won't do, now, will it?" I should like you, please, to reply "good afternoon, professor Umbridge". One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon professor Umbridge." They all repeated back in either bored or forced cheery voices. This might be difficult.

Nonetheless, I smiled. "There, now, that wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

The class on the whole gave me dirty looks, as they rustled around in their bags, looking for quills. I pulled my own wand out of my handbag, and tapped the blackboard next to me, and words appeared at once.

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principles._

"Well now, your learning in this subject is a little fragmented, isn't it?" I turned around, and clasped my hands neatly in front of me. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we should expect to see in your OWL year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

I tapped the board again, so it now said

_Course aims:_

_1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic_

_2\. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

_3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use_

I watched as they all copied down the aims onto pieces of parchment for a few minutes.

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?" A dull murmur of assent rippled through the room. "I think we'll try again." I said. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, "yes, professor Umbridge" or "no, professor Umbridge", so: has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes professor Umbridge" rang through the room."

"Good." I said, and smiled again. "I should like you to turn to page 5 and read chapter one. Basics for beginners."

As a whole, the class turned pulled out their books and started reading. I had just sat down, when four girls (one with extremely long, unnaturally red hair, one with shorter blonde hair with a small ponytail on the side of her head, a much smaller one with long dark blue hair and the one with the blue hair, wearing a yellow headband) stood up, and hurled the copies of their books at me.

Each one hit me square in the nose, making it bleed. As I madly tried to stem the flow so it wouldn't stain my cardigan, I attempted to put together a sentence. "W-what - why-? How dare-" but the blood had become too much to talk through. Once the blood slowed to a stop, I looked back at the three girls, who were still breathing heavily.

"Why on earth would you do that?!" I eventually got out.

Instead of the girls responding, the towering slytherin boy with red eyes and nails in his face, a slightly shorter one with pink hair all over the place and another with blue hair, and a red tattoo encircling his right eye stood up and all screamed "BECAUSE THE BOOK'S STUPID!"

I was outraged, but did my best to hide it. "In my class, you must raise your hand before speaking."

The blue-haired one sat down with a huff, and raised his hand.

"And what might your name be?" I pointed at him.

"Jellal Fernandes." He answered me.

_Well, I've never heard that name before. _I thought. _He must be muggle-born._

"Well, Mr Fernandes, what would you like to say?"

"The book is stupid." He spat.

"Oh, and why would you say that?" I asked, keeping my tone even.

The pink-haired boy, still standing, exclaimed "It doesn't say a word about _using_ spells, just theory and other stuff!"

"You need to use your hand, Mr…"

"Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel." He said, as he raised his hand.

"And why would you say that, Mr Dragneel?"

"The book doesn't say anything about using the spells, won't we need to use spells?"

"Surely, learning the theory and incantations is enough to perform the spells in your exams!" I explained.

A boy in the back with sandy blond hair looked confused. "Wait, we won't be using spells?"

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, forgetting to reprimand him about not raising his hand.

"Why the hell would we not use spells?" A certain bespectacled, scarred and black-haired boy in the front said.

"Language, Mr Potter! And, your hand!" I said, now finding it extremely difficult to stay calm.

"Yeah, aren't we supposed to be prepared for the real world? Isn't that the point of this class?" Another student asked.

"And what might you need to be prepared for?" I asked him, now seeing it was a freckled, red-head sitting next to Mr Potter.

"For whatever's out there!" He exclaimed. "Stuff we need to protect ourselves from!"

"Well, Mr…" I trailed off, waiting for him to say his last name.

"Weasley." He responded angrily.

The name sounded familiar, maybe from my seventh year class this morning? Yes, those mischievous twins.

"Well, Mr Weasley, what would want to hurt innocent children such as yourselves?"

Then Mr Potter and Mr Dragneel spoke in unison. "Oh, I don't know, maybe… Lord Voldemort/Rogue?"

I stood there, confused for a few seconds. _Who on earth was rogue? Did he have a connection to You-know-who?"_

While I thought, several of the students expressed their surprise at the name 'Voldemort' and confusion at the name 'rogue'.

"Ten points points from Gryffindor!" I said, pointing at Mr Potter, before turning to Mr Dragneel. "Who, might I ask, is Rogue?" I asked.

He winced in pain, as the scarlet-haired girl behind him pounded him on the back.

"What?" He asked. "I didn't say Rogue! I said Voldemort, like Harry! Yeah!"

"No, I distinctly heard you say _Rogue!_"

"Why did you take points away from Gryffindor?!" A voice spoke from behind me.

"I whirled around to see Mr Potter glaring at me

I decided it would be best not to respond. Instead, I addressed the entire class, a number of whom had similar expressions to Mr Potter.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." I leaned against my desk, and rested my hands on the surface. "You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead," Mr Potter said angrily, cutting me off "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr Potter you have already lost your house ten points do not make matters worse for yourself." I said, all in one breath, not turning to look at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." I stressed every syllable in the last word, to make sure to get the point across.

"It's NOT a lie!" He said again. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"He's right!" Mr Dragneel added. "He almost killed me!"

At this, the red-eyed, pierced slytherin also commentated gruffly. "Salamander might be an idiot, but he's not a liar."

"Detention, Mr Potter, and Mr Dragneel and Mr..."

I looked at the third offender, before he said "Redfox."

"Redfox." I repeated warmly. "Tomorrow evening. Five O'clock. My office. As well as you four young ladies-"

The blonde girl who threw the book at me stood up, and shouted "Open the gate of the dreamer! Memoria!" And she swished one of the keys at her belt though the air.

What on earth? Within seconds, some sort of person, wearing a gossamer gown that reached her knees appeared. Her eyes were closed, and her wavy blonde hair billowed around her.

"Who - how - what-" I spluttered, but the girl with the keys ignored me.

"Memoria, would you please remove the memories of the past events for everyone but my friends?" She said politely.

"As you wish, my lady." She curtsied, and opened her eyes. The strange woman, who I now noticed was hovering the tiniest amount off the ground, turned around so everyone could see her face. When she faced someone, except for the transfer students, their eyes glazed over, staring without seeing.

I was just moving forward to stop whatever she was doing, when she turned to me, I couldn't move my legs. I found myself lost in those empty voids taking up her eye sockets.

I opened my mouth to say something, but my vision clouded over, and a few seconds (or what felt like a few seconds) later, I could see again.

The woman named memoria was gone... Or... Was she here at all? No, I must have imagined it. What was I doing again? Right. Giving detentions out to... Those four girls... For what? For throwing books at me... Or did they? No, they look much too well behaved to do something like that. Then I was just giving detentions to Mr Potter, and Mr Redfox. Yes. That's what I was doing.

"Detention, Misters Potter, and Redfox. Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are alarmed by any fibs you hear on this subject, my door is always open. I am here to help. Now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, basics for beginners." I tell them, once I finish assessing the situation.

I sat down behind my desk again, and noticed Mr Potter stood up.

"Harry, no!" A girl whispered.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" He asked, voice shaking.

There was a collective intake of breath from the entire class. I suppose the subject of Mr Diggory is highly avoided. This time, I didn't even try to be friendly when I spoke. "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder." Mr Potter said, now visibly quivering. I vaguely noticed Mr Dragneel and Mr Redfox restraining themselves, quite visibly struggling, knuckles white as they clutched their desks, the girls sitting beside them clutching their arms tightly. "Voldemort killed him and you know it."

Before I could react properly, Mr Redfox stood up, pushing his chair back and yanking his arm out of the girl's, muttering something like 'lemme go levy' and looked me right in the eye. "What gives you the right to disrespect Cedric saying he died in an accident? It was cold-blooded murder and you know it. T-"

I cut him off before he could say any more. "Come here, Mr Potter, Mr Redfox, dears." I said in my sweetest voice. They both kicked aside their chairs, and strode to my desk.

I pulled two small rolls of pink parchment out of my handbag and began writing on one of them.

_Dear Minerva Mcgonagall,_

_Mr Potter was causing trouble today in class. He yelled at me, called me a liar, lied to the class about he who must not be named, and the death of Cedric Diggory. I have already given him detention, and taken away ten points from his house. Being his head of house, it would be your responsibility to deal with a rule breaker this severe.  
Hoping you are well,  
Dolores Umbridge_

I rolled it up and tapped it with my wand. "Go take this to Professor Mcgonagall, Mr Potter." I said, handing him the message. I wrote a similar message to Severus about Mr Redfox, and told him to bring it over.

Once he'd left, I sighed, knowing I should have a peaceful class for the remaining twenty minutes of class. I decided not to give detention to Mr Dragneel, because despite clearly wanting to say something, he stayed silent.

"Please turn to page five and read chapter one, basics for beginners. Thank you class." I said to the remaining students.

Obediently, they all flipped to the page and read until the bell rang.

**Don't you just HATE Umbridge? I want to break her face. Okay, that was extremely difficult, writing from her POV but I think I did it alright. See you Friday!  
\- Lindsay**


	5. Detention

**Chapter 5**

**the detention**

**Gajeel's POV**

I have a detention. Why did I have to have it. The people is slytherin where looking at me funny. Do I care? No. Do I wish it would stop? Yes. Why couldn't of I been with shrimp. Now I have to rely on Natsu to get me into her bed.

Sigh. Time for homework! We were netting in the library for homework. Which was not much but Wendy looked so tired. Levy must have been banged up bad. Why did she have to protect her. She was my shrimp and I love her for that. She has seemed to forget about this morning which hurts. Next time i will kiss her faster then anyone can respond.

~~~~~~~~~line freakingq break~~~~~~~~~~~

The day before detention

"Why did you have to get it for tomorrow!" I hear a girl yell. She looked mad but I could not see the boy that well. Must be a lovers spat.

"I did not mean to. But she was tempting me! Please Angelina!" The boy pleaded. Yep a lovers spat. "I would get out of it if I could I even talked to mcgonagall but she can't change the detention!" Wait what! "She knows that I need to be on the team!" Oh that game that they play here. What was it called. Quaff? Quit? Quitidge! Right.

Well that must be Harry missing tryouts. I don't miss a thing. Yay! The sarcasm is thick in my head today.

~~~~~~~~weeeeeee line oh whatever~~~~~

The detention

I walked into a PINK room. It needs a serious overhaul. Natsu would be sick in this room. Unless Bunny-girl was with him. I chuckle.

"What's so funny, mr Redfox?" The toad asks.

"Just thinking of Bunny-girl and salamander." I say. Her eyes peak of interest.

"And if I may ask who is this Bunny-girl? A girl from home? Or one of the ones here?" She asks. Should I tell her? Will I face the rath of Erza if i do?

"A girl back home. Same with the salamander person." I say so she won't be suspicious. She nods and gestures for me to take my seat well we wait for Harry. Once he comes into the room and gags he sits down. He looks sad, slouched and mad.

"Now you will be doing lines. Mr Potter, you will write 'I will not tell lies'. Mr Redfox you will write 'i will not stand up for wrong...friends'." she chose her words carefully.

"How many would you like us to right?" Harry asks. She has a sly smile on her face telling us it will be a long night.

"Oh, until it sinks in." She replies with no emotion. I start waiting and nothing comes out.

"Oh, what about ink." I ask.

She shakes her head, "you won't need any."

"Yes I will I just tried writing and nothing came out." I say. She looks shocked.

"Mr, Potter can you switch because yours is working." I look over and see bright red writing and words carved into his hand. He switches and nothing happens still.

"Professor it still is not working." I say she looks and sees that my hand is fine and there is no writing.

"How can that be? Did you put a spell on yourself." She asks weirdly.

"No, I have barely done any magic since I got into this school. Once for charms that is it." I can see her getting mad about the fact that I forgot to say professor. Like I care.

"Potter you can leave." Harry stands up and doesn't look happy that I did not have to do this. "Can I have your wand?" The pink lady asks. I hand it over. She casts a spell and see that I am telling the truth. She then feels my skin. "You may go. I will want to talk to you and your friends one day." She said with venom dripping from her words.

I left and headed for gryffindor tower. Once I made it there I told the password and got in. I saw everyone talking and not noticing me. I walk up behind shrimp and whisper "Boo" I hear a screech and she jumps in the air.

"GAJEEL don't do that." She said. Ron is staring at me.

"How did you get the new password?" He asks scared.

"Your head teacher. She knows how hard it is for me to be away from my friends so she allows me to stay here." I say. They go back to talking and I zone out. I head up with levy to bed when she goes. Then sleep peacefully with my girl by my side.

**I know this is short but i did not have much time sorry. Anyway people will be suspicious now. Ha ha ha!**

**~Layla**


	6. Hogwarts High Inquisitor

**Chapter 6**

**The Hogwarts High Inquisitor**

**Harry POV**

After the torture that was detention, I guess Umbridge decided she wanted more power over the students, because on Monday morning, the front page of the Daily Prophet proclaims her the 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor'.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron, who was now the Gryffindor keeper, asked, reading the headline.

"What's what? Can I read it?" Lucy asked, peering over our shoulders.

"Some hogwash about Umbridge now having some other title." Hermione answered airily from across the table.

"I need to see this." Levy announced, snatching the paper away from us.

"See what, shrimp?" Gajeel had joined us. Gajeel was alright. The two of us had done detention together, and for some reason the quill hadn't cut him once.

"Umbridge." Erza said calmly. She hadn't even read the article, but she was just listening to us, spooning porridge into her mouth.

"She's become the high inquisitor." Jellal said from beside her. "Whatever that is."

"In a surprising move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Levy read aloud from the paper. "'The Minister has been growing uneasy about the goings- on at Hogwarts for some time.' Said Junior Assistant to the Minister. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve of.'

"This is the first time... (A/N: you get the gist) ... 'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office,' said Griselda Marchbanks. 'This is a further, disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore.'" Levy folded up the paper and looked at us.

"At least we know how Umbridge became a teacher." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. "It only said she's high inquisitor."

"Did you not even listen?" Lucy asked him incredulously.

Upon Natsu shaking his head, Wendy explained it. "One of the rules Fudge made was that if Dumbledore ever couldn't find a teacher, the Ministry would pick one."

"It also said that if Dumbledore leaves, Toad-face is the new headmaster." Gajeel added.

"Not to mention, she's going to be inspecting the teachers." Jellal added.

OH MY GOD ITS A LINE BREAK O.O

In potions, we got an essay that was assigned last week back. When Snape handed mine to me with a glare, I saw the 'D' scrawled on the top, and immediately put it face down. In muggle school a D was bad so this must be too.

Snape mentioned something about maybe giving detention to the people with D's, and Malfoy made some remark about how stupid they were.

To make up for the essay I did my best to follow the instructions, and it turned out a light blue instead of a turquoise like Hermione or Levy's, but at least it wasn't pink, like Natsu's, or acid-green, like Gajeel's.

On the way to lunch, Hermione tried to get my spirits up, saying I can only improve from here, and that I didn't even get the lowest mark, as that was 'T' for Troll. Above that was D (dreadful), P (poor), A (acceptable), E (exceeds expectations) and O (outstanding).

After a quite terrible divination class, in which Trelawney made some predictions of our friends' 'terrible demises' which made them giggle uncontrollably (things like how Natsu would die in a fire, and how Levy would die because of lack of knowledge). Of course, Umbridge picked our class the to inspect Trelawney in, and she gave us funny looks because of the predictions, and the reactions to them, and she made several little ticks on her clipboard. After a small break to recompense, we had the high-inquisitor herself.

45 gruelling minutes later, we exited the classroom with lower spirits and another detention (on my part).

When school was finally over for the day, we trudged up to the Gryffindor common room and I got to work on my mountain of essays and assignments. At ten minutes to 5, I bid goodbye to my friends and left to go to Umbridge's pink and cat-covered office. I didn't really pay attention to what went on while I was there, except not letting my pain show. As the quill cut into my skin over and over, scarring my hand more permanently than ever, I felt her beady eyes on the top of my head, waiting for me to cry out in pain. I didn't. She finally released me, and I walked back to the common room.

When I walked in, everyone but Natsu and Gajeel were waiting for me (Natsu must have been asleep and Gajeel back in his own common room). Hermione offered a bowl of something towards me. It didn't smell good, and it was a yellowish green.

"What's that?" I asked her, sitting down.

"It's essence of murtlap." Levy explained.

"It's supposed to alleviate the pain of cuts like that." Hermione gestured towards my hand, dripping in blood.

Without hesitation, I stuck my hand into it, and sighed in relief. "Where'd you get this stuff?" I asked them.

"Oh, you know, around…" Erza said. I had a feeling she, or someone else had stolen it from the hospital wing.

"Anyways, Harry." Hermione said seriously. "We were thinking."

"We need someone proper to teach us Defence Against the Dark Arts." Wendy said softly. The white cat she always seemed to have with her mewed from where it sat, on her lap, as if in agreement.

"And…" I said, gesturing them to go on with my one hand.

"We think it should be you." Erza said.

"But, don't you guys know Defence better than anyone? Shouldn't it be one of you?" I asked, pointing to Levy, Erza, Wendy, and Jellal.

"The kind of magic we use to defend ourselves is unlike any magic learned at this school. There are different teaching methods used since we enroll at our school, so the magic we use would be too advanced for anyone here." Jellal explained. "No offence."

"None taken." I said. "But why _me_? I asked.

They all looked at each other, with slight smirks on their faces, as if they all shared a joke I was the punch line of.

"I'm not any kind of teacher, I can't-" I tried to explain myself, but Hermione cut me off.

"You're the best in our year at Defence Against the Dark Arts." Lucy said. "I haven't seen you do spells all that much but you showed it last year."

"Me?" I asked incredulously. "Hermione's the best, she's beaten me in every test, and I'm sure Le-"

"I haven't, actually." Hermione said coolly. "You beat me in our third year - the only year we both took the test and had a competent teacher."

"And we don't mean test scores, we mean what you _done_!" Ron said.

"What do you mean? I haven't-"

"First year, you saved the stone from you-know-who." Hermione interrupted.

"That was luck! I wasn't-"

"Second year, you killed the basilisk and destroyed Riddle." Ron said, pretending to concentrate.

"Yeah, but if Fawkes hadn't-"

"We heard that in your third year, you beat a bunch of those Dementors and made a patronus!" Wendy exclaimed.

"You all know that was a fluke, the time-"

"Last year you fought him off and saved Natsu's sorry arse!" Lucy said, all but yelling.

I did my best to maintain my composure and stay angry at them all. "Listen to me! It all sounds great when you put it like that, but really it wasn't! I always had help, and I - I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and none of you know what it was like! It's nothing like in class, when you're practising hexes or anti-jinxes! The whole time there's nothing between you and dyeing, except your own- STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" I jerked my right hand violently, and the bowl of Murtlap essence fell to the floor and smashed.

"Harry, this is why people need you." Erza said, while Hermione repaired the bowl.

"You know what it's really like." Ron said, no longer smiling. "you know, facing - him."

"At least think about it, won't you?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Fine." I muttered, and walked to the stairs to the boys' dormitories. "erm… night." I said, before going up.

I was suddenly so tired, I just fell onto my bed and entered a restless night punctuated by dreams of long corridors and locked doors.

For the next week and a half I thought off and on about the offer. Finally, Hermione asked me about it again while she was helping me on a herbology assignment.

"So, Harry." She said timidly, looking up from _Asiatic Anti-venoms_. "Have you thought any more about that idea?"

"A bit." I said nonchalantly, flipping a page in _Amazonian Aquatic Plants_.

"And…" She prompted.

"Umbridge had better not find out." I said, hoping she picked up on the fact I had agreed to do it.

"And right you are Harry!" She exclaimed, jumping up. "Great, so I think maybe there might be some other people who also want to learn with us, so I think we should tell a few people and then-"

"Woah, what?" I asked, flabbergasted. "Have you guys been planning this? And I'm agreeing, just to teach you and Ron! The others seem to be pretty good on the subject."

"Come on, why should we be the only ones? If something happens to someone, they have to be able to fight off whatever-it-is that's attacking them! It's like you said in class, we have to be prepared for what's out there!"

"Fine." I grumbled. "Just a few people, though."

She smiled, picked up her books and things, and left, leaving me to my own devices on the terms of homework.

Turns out, that weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Hermione had everything planned. On Saturday morning, once we reached the little village, she started leading us in a direction we hadn't gone before.

"Um, are you sure we're allowed to go here?" Lucy asked.

"Yup!" Levy answered. "Hermione asked Professor Flitwick after class. As long as we stay in Hogsmeade, it's fine."

"Most students don't usually come here, because it's a little, well, _dodgy_, but I didn't want us to be overheard." Hermione said, as she cautiously eased the door to a small inn called the Hog's Head open. Inside, it was nothing like the Three Broomsticks, but nearly empty, dingy and smelled strongly of goats.

"So, how many people did you tell?" I asked Hermione.

"Just a few." She assured me. A few minutes later, the door opened, and Neville, Dean, Lavender, the Patils walked in, shortly followed by Cho Change and one of her giggly friends, then Luna Lovegood, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl I didn't know, some Ravenclaw boys who I thought were Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot, Ginny, a skinny boy from the Hufflepuff quidditch team, Fred and George, and finally Lee Jordan.

"Just a couple people, eh?" I asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Well, the idea must have been popular." She muttered back. The barman in the back was staring at us all with his mouth hanging open. I had a feeling his bar had never been so full before.

"Why don't I speak first, alright?" Hermione told me soothingly.

LINE BREAK BECAUSE YOU KNOW HOW THE MEETING WENT ALREADY

The next morning, there was a buzz around the announcement board in the common room.

"What d'you reckon that is?" I asked Ron, as we walked over to the small crowd.

"I dunno, but we're going to find out." He said, pushing through some small and timid looking first-years.

I followed him, and soon saw what was causing the commotion.

By Order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts

All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An organization,society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No organization, society, team, group, or club, may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group, or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four.

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor

and to the right of it was another one.

By Order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts

All students that have previously attended a wizarding school besides Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry must be interviewed by the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

These students include: Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Wendy Marvell, and Levy McGarden.

If any of these students fail to be interviewed the High Inquisitor, they will henceforth be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five.

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor

Ron and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Neither of us knew how to react to the second decree, but I knew exactly what to say about the first.

"Does she know?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know." Ron said back. "How could she?"

"We need to find the others and tell them."

"Find us and tell us what?" Erza asked from behind us. We turned to see her scanning the two papers, and her eyes went wide. "Shit." She breathed.

**A/N: Yay! It's done! Why does Umbridge want to interview the Fairies? FInd out next time on…. THE DESTRUCTION!**

**-Lindsay**


	7. Crap Interview's

**Chapter 7**

**Crap! Interviews.**

**Erza's POV**

I had a great morning. No screaming, no Hurt Levy. Nothing. Then I got down stairs and it all went to hell. I am now sitting in front of umbridge's office waiting for her interviews with us fairys. My head is on Jellal, Lucy's on Natsu and Levy's on Gajeel. Wendy is passing because she is going first. Youngest to oldest. The line up is Wendy, Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Me, Jellal. There is a click and a creek when the door opens.

There standing in all her glory is Umbrage. She is in pink (like normal) and still looks like a toad. What a shock! She clears her thought "Wendy would you come in." She talks like she is in top of the world.

"Yes, thank you." Wendy says as politely as she can. Wendy and Umbrage walk in to the office and we can't hear a thing for the next half an hour.

**Wendy's POV**

"Yes, thank you." Was all I could say after she was fake. What is she going to ask? Is she going to do blood tests? What? I sit down in the lovely pink chair, and see that she is making tea.

"Would you like some tea dear?" She asks so sweetly.

"No thank you. I came from breakfast and I am not thirsty. But thank you for the offer." I say.

"So," she starts, "where is your school? I know it is in Japan but I am not sure where."

"It is a secret that we don't tell other schools or ministry people. Our headmaster and ministry said not to tell anyone about it. Sorry." I say. You can tell she doesn't like my answer.

"Okay, sweety, at your school you specialize on certain areas, am I correct with this?" I nod, "what do you specialize in?"

"Air magic. I can control winds." I say.

"What spell do you know? We don't know much wind magic so you may be able to help us learn some."

"Sorry our master does not like us showing off." I can tell she is getting annoyed with my half answers.

"Most of your students live at your school year round, right?" I nod, "do you?" I nod again, "what happens to your parents?" I give a light glare before going back to my relaxed self.

"My birth parents left me at a young age, so my adoptive mom Grendy found me. I stayed with her until I was six. Then she died. I got help from Jellal's twin brother Mystogan, that he did not know about, who took me to cat shelter which was a orphanage. I stayed there until the headmaster of Fairy Tail came and got me and told me about my magic." I say blinking back tears.

"Aw, that is too bad" in a voice you can tell is fake. "What happens to Jellal's brother?"

"I am not sure. Jellal found out about him two years ago when I told him. We have not been able to find him since."

"Last question who is your headmaster?"

"Makarov Dreyar."

"I have never heard of him. But I will try and get in touch. Thank you. Can you send in Levy?" I nod and head out.

I see everyone looking nervous. I am so glad they all have each other. "Levy the toad would like you. Jellal don't forget about your twin brother. Mystogan." I say as I walk to class.

**Levy's POV**

"Levy the Toad would like you. Jellal don't forget about your twin brother Mystogan." Wendy said as she walked out of the pink room. That room is a death to colours.

I get up from my chair reluctantly move my head off of Gajeel and walk in. I sit in the chair and see her pouring tea. "Would you like some tea?" She asks sweetly. Almost too, like she has drugs in it.

"No thank you I am not a big tea drinker. Thank you for the offer." I say with a big fake smile. I wonder what she asked Wendy. Good hint about Mystogan though.

So," she starts, "where is your school? I know it is in Japan but I am not sure where."

"It is a secret that we don't tell other schools or ministry people. Our headmaster and ministry said not to tell anyone about it. Sorry." We came up with that lie before we came this year because they were horrible with it last year. She frowns, that must be the same answer Wendy gave.

"Okay, your friend said that also." I look at her. She possess to see if I will defend our word choice. "Alright," she finally continues, "you don't use a wand, so what magic do you use? I mean I saw the report saying that you don't have one. How are you strong?" Ugh, an attacking approach trying to make me slip. I put a smile on and ignore her last comment.

" I use a type of nonverbal defensive. I place runes to protect or defend people, places or objects." I explain.

"That is very interesting. Do the runes move with a person? Or are they stuck in one spot?"

"They can not move sorry."

"Okay, I hear that you live at Fairy Tail. What happens to your family?" Saw that one coming. Wow Gajeel is rubbing off on me.

"My parents always saw me as different and never liked me. I stayed with them until I was eight when the headmaster came and talked to my parents. Then my parents were killed a few weeks later and I stayed at FT ever since."

"So sorry," fake, I say in a sing song voice in my head. Gajeel your sarcasm is contagious and annoying in my head, "Okay last question. All of you have...bright hair colours do you know what that means?"

"It is the same that happened to you. Our parents passed it down to us." Why would a person ask about hair? For us it is normal for here they have boring colours like brown, black and blond, but there are different types of blondes . She looks at me strange, like I have two heads.

"Are you sure that's true? Because I have never seen that natural hair colour before." She asks skeptically.

"Yes of course I am."

"Okay, thanks for coming in, you can go back to class also can you send in Lucy." I walk out of that horrible room. Pink.

I see Lucy almost asleep on Natsu. Awe they are so cute! If only Mira was here. I hate to break them up but..."Lucy?"

"Mmm..." Is all I hear from the blond.

"Natsu wake her up. She needs to go into the pink room." I say. Natsu shakes her and slowly wakes up. Well as slow as you can in ten seconds.

"I'm up, I'm up. What's going on?"

"Your turn" I say giving Gajeel a kiss on the cheek and skipping away.

**Lucy's POV**

"Your turn" Levy sang, kissing Gajeel on the cheek, then skipping away. I sigh and head into the pink room...filled with moving and nosy cats. Sitting down in the chair I see she is making a cup of tea and adding a clear liquid to it. She turns around.

"Ah, Lucy thank you for coming in. I will write you a note excusing you. Would you like a cup of tea?" She asks oh so sweetly.

"No thank you, I only like a certain kind of tea from home. Thank you for the offer though." After seeing her put stuff in it I don't want to know what that stuff does.

So," she starts, "where is your school? I know it is in Japan but I am not sure where."

"It is a secret that we don't tell other schools or ministry people. Our headmaster and ministry said not to tell anyone about it. Sorry." Having that lie in our back pocket so that people don't get suspicious. I see the look of disgust on her face. So I elaborate "You guys hide your school. It is in the middle of Scotland as far as we know."

"That is true." She looks defeated. "So I see that you don't use a wand. Can you tell me why that is? And what magic you specialize in."

"I don't use a wand because I tie other people to me who wish to help me. They are called spirits. I tie them to keys so I can call on them." I explain.

"That...is cruel! How could you force someone into that!" She exclaimed.

"There are people that wish to use these keys as...shields and toys, but I create friendships with mine. So that when they come to help me I don't hurt them. They love me. Well except for one but she hates everyone except her boyfriend. Also I let them chose when I can call on them to help." She still looks like I am hurting humans.

"That sounds lovely." She skeptically says. "Now do you live there full time?"

"No, they have a town like hogsmeade near by that I live in. I rent a house because there is limited space at the school."

"But that must cost your parents a lot." She exclaimed.

"No, the school pays for it and my parents are both dead so they can't help. I also do jobs around town to help pay for it."

"That sounds...nice" she grits out. "Now I have heard rumors that a young man randomly appears around you sometimes can you explain that?"

"That is one of my friends. He is one of my spirits. One of my more loved ones." I say. Loke is the best spirit a girl could ask for.

"So he is chained to you? He must hate that." She expresses in disgust.

"No he doesn't mind. He loves it actually." I say.

"Really? Alright. Thank you for talking to me today. Can you please call in Natsu. Thanks." I walk out of that room smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Ezra asks.

"She hates me even more now. Because I have people chained to me. Natsu your turn." I say the. Skip off to meet Levy.

**Natsu's POV**

"She hates me even more now, because I have people chained to me. Natsu your turn." She calls and skips off. Aw crap. Pink pink and oh look pink. Sarcasm? Where did that get picked up? Oh right Gajeel.

"Natsu what are you just sitting there for get in!" Ezra yells. Right. So I head inside to see she has a cup of tea waiting to be drunk.

"Shut the door please Natsu. Care for a cup of tea?" She asks so high pitched. Talk about hurt for your ears. Well dragon slayer ears. How did Wendy not go deaf.

"Yes please." I say back hiding my pain. I slowly start to drink the cup of tea. She has a sly smile on her face. Huh.

So," she starts, "where is your school? I know it is in Japan but I am not sure where."

"It is a secret that we don't tell other schools or ministry people. Our headmaster and ministry said not to tell anyone about it. Sorry." That lie just slips out like it was meant to. One question done. More to go. I think that is a good thing. Right? Eh whatever.

She looks shocked. "Um, alright. What magic do you study at your school?" She asks formally.

"Fire. I am really good at fire." So true I could make it come from every part of my body. Okay that sounded weird. Was that just me? Of course it was I am talking in my head. With expressions. Whoops. She is looking at me weird.

"That is nice. Now do you live at fairy tail full time? If so what happened to your parents?"

"My mom and dad abandoned me and my brother (Zeref) at birth. I don't know what happens to my brother but I got adopted by Igneel. Then he left me and I found fairy tail after wandering for a while. I live in a small house outside of the town there with my cat."

"Wow, your story sounds like Wendy's. Well now, how do you eat fire? I saw you do it once."

"I don't eat fire. I control it so I can play tricks on people what you didn't see was my hands moving. I consoled that fire that day to scare my friends." He said. Lie, lie, lie. Is all they is going through my head sadly.

"Okay, this was some great progress. Can you call in Gajeel thanks." She says and turns her back to me. I walk out the door and see Gajeel looking...off? Doesn't matter.

"Your turn Gajeel." I say as evil as possible, and run down the hall before he can yell at me.

**Gajeel's POV**

I was feeling faint. I have not been away from Lily this long. I know I should be worried about Levy but she is in classes her natural element. Lily has to walk around the school on four feet and not fly or anything. Then Natsu comes out of the horrible room. It is PINK! Who likes pink that much.

"Your turn Gajeel" he said evilly and ran off before I could yell at him. I sigh and walk in to the room with moving cats on plates. I shiver at that. She turns around with tea in her hand.

"Close the door please. Thank you for coming in. Would you like some tea?" She asks so...high pitched how did Natsu stand this.

"No thanks. I don't like tea." I respond. She looks taken back. Oh right my manners. Don't need them.

"Ugh...well that is fine." She grits out. "where is your school? I know it is in Japan but I am not sure where."

"It is a secret that we don't tell other schools or ministry people. Our headmaster and ministry said not to tell anyone about it. Sorry." Just like we need to say. Hah take that lady.

"Well...okay. Everyone had said that." She looks confused. You can just tell that we are saying it rehearsed. "You all study different magic at your school I have found. That blond girls is disturbing." She visibly shudders. "What do focus on?"

"I study metal magic. I can shape it into anything I want." I say. She visibly relaxes. Everyone's magic can scare people except mine and Wendy's here.

"So do you live at Fairy Tail? If so what happened in your past?" She asks quickly.

"Yep. My parents left me in a forest once I was born and my old man metallica found me. Then he left me and I found a different school called phantom lord. They were rivals of Fairy Tail and my closest friend transferred to Fairy Tail because she fell in love with a guy there about a year ago and I came with her." Juvia. My closest friend in Phantom Lord was Juvia.

"Oh well that's...nice." She says stranded. "Now when we did the detention a few weeks back why did your hand not bleed?"

"My magic lets my skin be steel," I see her reaching to feel my skin, "but it doesn't feel like it. If you don't believe me stab me with a quill."

"I would not like to do that. Though could you so I can see?" She asks because she knows that i could turn it against her. I take the quill and stab it into my arm and move my hand away. There sits a broken quill and a fine arm. "Well, you were telling the truth. You may go and call in Erza. Thank you."

I walk out and see Erza passing and changing her armour to calm down. "Your turn scarlet." I say walking away.

**Erza's POV**

"Your turn Scarlet." I hear as someone walks out of the toad's room. Time to head in. I e-quip back into my day armour and walk in.

I see her mixing tea. Tea would be good, but I don't know if she would try and put something in it. "Ah, Erza dear, would you like some tea."

"No thank you. The tea here is much different than home and I don't really like it." I say. She looks hurt and sad.

"Alright. where is your school? I know it is in Japan but I am not sure where." She asks the first question.

"It is a secret that we don't tell other schools or ministry people. Our headmaster and ministry said not to tell anyone about it. Sorry." I hate lying but we have to. She looks frustrated. So frustrated.

"What is the deal with your answers? Anyway, what magic do you use at your school? I know you don't use a wand. So what do you use?" She asks scared.

"I use a magic that helps me use physical combat." I really don't want to explain why I would have a sword.

"May I ask what that entails?" She asks.

"Yes, you may but I won't answer." She looks miffed now.

"Okay thank you." She grits out. "Now do you live at your school full time. If you do what happened in your past?" I shudder.

"I do live at Fairy Tail, but I will not explain my past. I just can't relive it." I say.

"We really need to know it for our files." She said eratated.

"Well your files can be incomplete than. I can't relive it for the second time this week or ever again. The only thing I will say is that it involved Jellal, and because of it he doesn't think he is worthy of me." I say slamming my hands on the table and standing up and starting to cry. Only from my one eye.

"Why aren't you crying from both your eyes?" She asks trying to stay calm and innocent.

"I have a glass one inplace. My last one was damaged badly." I see her opening her mouth, "I will not tell you what happened." I say firmly.

"Okay. It is alright. Last question why do you wear armour all the time?" She asks.

"So my heart will stay protected." I say.

"That is a very practical reason." She didn't get the double meaning. "Please send in the last person. Thank you" she turns to her notes that she was taking throughout the whole meeting.

As I walk out I see Jellal turn to me "Erza are you okay?" He asks and stands up.

"she asks about our pasts and pushes to get us to answer." I cry out. He pulls me into a hug.

"It will be fine." Jellal says into my hair. "I am going to go in now. See you at lunch." He says letting go and walking into the death to colours room.

**Jellal's POV**

As Erza walks out I turn to her "Erza are you okay?" I ask well standing up.

"she asks about our pasts and pushes to get us to answer." She cry out. I pulls her into a hug.

"It will be fine." I says into her hair. "I am going to go in now. See you at lunch." I say letting go and walking into the room.

"Ah Jellal may you please sit down." She asks turning back to the tea pot she has. Pouring a cup of tea she turns back to me. Once I have had a seat she brings out two cups of tea. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you. Thank you for the offer." I say.

"Okay, where is your school? I know it is in Japan but I am not sure where." She asks the first question.

"It is a secret that we don't tell other schools or ministry people. Our headmaster and ministry said not to tell anyone about it. Sorry." She looks like she is expecting this answer.

"Your magic, what is it you use at your school?" She asks. She looks to be taking notes. I see a pen in the corner taking notes.

"I use what we call heavenly body magic. It is when I am one with the magic and I use my body to place what i need to cast my spells." I explain.

"That's quite interesting, now Erza would not tell me about your history. Would you explain?"

"No I will only tell you that I was one of the people that caused it. I was like your you-know-who but they beat me and saved me. I was being controlled by the guy that is stronger than everyone." She looks shocked. "Well maybe not stronger than Natsu." She stirs there staring at me.

"Well okay then. So do you stay at the academy?"

"No I normally travel around and come back when I can. I am apart of it but I travel around."

"That-You are very interesting . One last question. Why do you have a tattoo by your eye?"

"I was born with it for all I know. I don't remember much before the tower." Aw crap.

"The tower?" She asks as sweet as can be.

"It is something I would not like to talk about." Turning my head to hide the tears that are about to fall.

"That's fine. Head to Lunch." She said. I start to walk out of the room and head to the great hall. Once there I see everyone sitting by the golden trio. Walking over trying to stop the tears, Erza looks around and when her eyes land on me she stops. She looks so broken looking at me. I start to walk out of the hall knowing Erza will follow. I get to a surrounding hallway Erza caches up.

"What did she ask?" She looks at me just staring. Anger starts to replace that broken looks. "Jellal what did she say?" She asked harder.

"About my mark on my face. I answered with "I was born with it for all I know. I don't remember much before the tower.""

"Then she asked about the tower." Erza thought out loud in a whisper. "I forgive you for that. It's fine." She looks me in the eyes and gives me a light kiss. "Let's head back." She said breaking the kiss.

**Sorry for not updating we have been on holiday. So we will be to a schedule. We will update on Saturday and Sunday. Now I would love to hear your comments so comment! I know that was redundant. **

**~Layla**


	8. Quidditch

**Chapter 8**

**Quidditch**

**Hermione POV**

When the others went to do the interviews with Umbridge, Harry, Ron and I talked quietly over breakfast.

"Do you think she knows?" Ron hissed at me over the table for the third time.

"This can't be a coincidence!" Harry bemoaned. "She knows!"

"I'm telling you, she can't!" I explained, for the third time. "There's no way she found out! Who would have told her?" Ron raised an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to speak, but I already knew what he was going to say. "Zacharias Smith would not have told! he may not have liked you, but if someone told her, we'll know." I smiled, thinking of the jinx I'd done.

"What?" Harry asked. "How will we know?"

"Well, let's put it this way," I paused, revelling in the moment. "It'll make Eloise Midgeon's acne look like a couple of cute freckles." I said, referring to a sixth year hufflepuff who had gotten so frustrated with her pimples she tried to curse them off her face, and accidently blown her nose off.

Ron laughed from pure shock, just as Wendy came up beside us.

"What's funny, Ron?" She asked softly.

"Wait, just wait." He said. "You'll see."

We watched the rest of the students trickle in, waiting to see if anyone looked spotty. While we were watching, Levy, Lucy, and Natsu all joined us. I figured the old toad must have been doing the interviews by age, instead of by any logical means like alphabetically. If she had dones that, either Natsu or Erza would have been first, depending on if it was by first or last name, but probably last name, considering how likely that woman would refer to anyone by anything but 'Miss' or 'Mr'.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't even notice Angelina until she started speaking. Something about how the decree referred to Quidditch teams as well, and how Harry couldn't get any more detention or they wouldn't get permission.

By this time, we had everyone (Even Gajeel. Somehow he managed to slip under the teachers' radar and eat at the Gryffindor table) but Jellal. When the guy finally showed up, he looked a little upset. He didn't even come into the hall. He just looked at Erza from a distance, before turning away.

I looked at her, and she stood up, her eyes full of sympathetic pain for her boyfriend (Were they dating? It's not like it mattered, they may as well have been).

"I'll see if he's alright." She said, her voice cracking from emotion, and walked swiftly after him. Damn. That girl kept her emotions bottled up so tight, that when she did show them, they just came pouring out. I wonder if something happened to her as a child that psychologically prevents her from showing emotions most of the time. Whatever it is, it's also probably the reason she always wears armor.

"Natsu," I asked, turning towards him. "Do you know why Erza does that?"

He paused eating his scrambled eggs and looked at me. "Does what?"

"You know, not show any emotion and then get really emotional about something."

"I dunno. That's just what Erza's like." He shrugged, and went back to his breakfast.

"It has to do with something that happened to her when she was little." Levy explained.

"She doesn't like to talk about it." Lucy added.

"So don't ask either of those two about their childhood." Gajeel said, referring to Erza and Jellal.

OKAY I DUNNO WAS THAT EMOTIONAL WELL ANYWAYS LINE BREAK

Down in the dungeons, waiting for Snape to arrive, we overheard Draco boasting, loudly.

"Yeah, she gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway. I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, i mean, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry… it'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?"

I turned to see Harry and Ron gritting their teeth. "Don't." I whispered, grabbing their arms. A little to the right, Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza were being restrained respectively by Lucy, Levy, and Jellal. Wendy was whispering into Natsu's ear.

"I mean," Malfoy raised his voice even further, as if we hadn't heard him already. "if it's a question of influence with the ministry, I don't think they've got much of a chance… from what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Weasley for years… and as for Potter, my father says it's only a matter of time before the ministry has him carted off to St Mungo's, apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic."

Malfoy made a face, with his mouth sagging open, and his eyes rolled back.

Something hit Harry, and and he was knocked out of my arms. "Neville, no!" Harry exclaimed, rushing forwards to grab hold of Neville's robes. "Ron, help me!" he said, keeping the flailing Neville away from the Slytherins.

Ron brushing me off, and went to help Harry. Just then, Snape appeared from the Potions room.

"Fighting, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom?" He said in his cold, sneering voice. "Ten points from Gryffindor. Release Longbottom, Potter, or it will be detention. Inside, all of you."

Once we were all sitting down, Snape started talking. "As you will notice, we have a guest today." He spat out, gesturing towards the back of the room. Somehow I had failed to notice her in her bright pink outfit. Umbridge was standing proudly, clutching her clipboard.

She glanced sideways at us, with her eyebrows raised, with a slight smile. Her expression soured when her gaze moved to the others.

Our attention was snapped back up to the front when Snape started speaking again. "We will be continuing with our Strengthening Solution today. You will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson; if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend - instructions-" He waved his wand again "-on the board. Carry on."

The pink princess spent the first half of the lesson making little notes in her corner. Harry kept watching for Umbridge to start questioning Snape, so I had to keep reminding him about ingredients.

Umbridge started pacing around the classroom, looking at various cauldrons, before turning to Snape.

"Well, the class seems quite advanced for their level." She commented briskly. "Though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like this. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

Snape stiffly looked at her.

"Now… how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" She asked, her quill poised over the clipboard.

"Fourteen years." Snape replied, his expression unfathomable.

"You applied for the regularly for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes." Snape replied, barely moving his lips.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" She asked, seemingly unaware of Snape's anger.

"I suggest you ask him." Said Snape jerkily.

"Oh, I shall," Umbridge said sweetly.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yes." She said. "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of the teachers' - er - backgrounds." She turned away, and with that, the lesson ended.

Over the next couple weeks, Umbridge continued to interview teachers (Some went well, others went horribly), the Gryffindor quidditch team continued to practise hard, despite not getting permission back from Umbridge to play. Harry did his best to act like an angel whenever she was around, so she didn't have a reason to not give permission. Eventually, enough was enough and Angelina went to Professor McGonagall about it, who got them permission immediately.

On the day of the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match, we all went downstairs sporting Gryffindor colours. As we walked past the Slytherin table, they all applauded, flashing silver crown shaped badges. They had words written on them that I couldn't make out.

I gave them a look, and then sat down in between Harry and Ron, across from Erza and Jellal, who were talking quietly.

People were coming into the Great Hall, most dressed warmly for the game, but some, including Luna Lovegood, who was wearing a giant hat the resembled a lion, were dressed festively.

Suddenly, Erza turned to me. "Hermione, do the Slytherins usually do something like this during events like this?"

"What?" I asked.

"You know, making a whole joke meant to patronize a person or team they don't like when they are stressed anyway." Jellal said.

"Like last year when they made badges saying Harry wasn't a real triwizard champion." Erza suggested.

"And now, with whatever it is they're doing with those crown badges and clapping for us!" Harry exclaimed. He turned around to look at them. I looked as well, and Malfoy sneered at us.

Ten minutes later, Harry and Ron, along with the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team as well as the Slytherin team traipsed down to the little shack where the teams changed for games.

Until the rest of the school went down, I chatted with Erza and Jellal. The tension slowly and steadily rose between the tables donned in red and gold and green and silver until Professor Dumbledore made the announcement.

Sitting in my seat, in between Lucy, who was next to Natsu, and Levy, who was next to Gajeel (The two guys had some stupid quibble, and were too immature to talk to each other, something about metal and fire?), I heard a buzz of excitement from the other side of the pitch, where the Slytherins were all sitting.

As soon as the match started, so did the Slytherins. At first I wasn't sure what it was. It sounded like a strange ritualistic chant, like a cult trying to raise someone from the dead. Then I realized it was a song. Slowly, as they got louder and louder with each reiteration, I started to hear words.

Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing:

Weasley is our King.

Weasley was born in a bin

He always lets the Quaffle in

Weasley will make sure we win

Weasley is our King.

Lee Jordan was speaking louder than usual over the speaker in an attempt to drown out the hateful song. In response, the green and silver section sang louder. One of the Slytherin chasers had the quaffle and was zooming toward Ron, who looked ready to throw up. As he did so, the Slytherins chanted even louder.

Right before Ron either saved or let in the quaffle, I hid my face so I didn't have to see it. Unfortunately I couldn't drown out the cheering from the other side of the pitch or Lee announcing ten points to Slytherin.

I decided to spend the rest of the game like that, listening to the song, gaining volume as time went on, as well as Natsu, Gajeel and Erza shouting cheers and encouragements, while Levy and Lucy comforted me nonverbally.

Finally, it ended with an enormous eruption of cheers from our side. I looked up to see Harry lying on the pitch with Angelina leaning over him, checking his consciousness. In Harry's hand was something small and golden. Harry caught the snitch! Gryffindor had won! Unfortunately, not everyone was happy about the outcome of the game. Malfoy was yelling something at the Gryffindor team. I couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but Harry and the Weasley twins seemed pretty angry about it. Somehow None of us noticed a certain pink-haired fellow rushing down to the field. Suddenly there was an outcry of "HARRY! GEORGE! NO!" And then Harry, George and Natsu were upon the little blond brat. I don't know how he did it but Natsu's fists appeared to be on fire. Next to me, Lucy made an inhuman noise and muttered something under her breath. Fred was still being restrained by Katie and Alicia. Within seconds the three were pulled off by McGonagall (thank god) and dragged off by their ears.

None of us had any news from those three until later in the evening, when the trio slouched into the common room.

"What happened?" I asked them as soon as they plopped down, where the remainder of the team, and all the others were sitting.

"George and I are kicked off the team." Harry said glumly. "And so is Fred."

"But, but McGonagall wouldn't have-" Angelina spluttered

"She didn't." George cut her off. "Umbridge did. She's also confiscating our brooms.

"And all my classes are being switched so I don't have any with you guys!" Natsu exclaimed.

I was shocked. Did Umbridge even have the power to do that?

"I highly doubt someone in her position would have enough leverage to do that to a student!" Erza said, laughing humorlessly.

"Ok, I exaggerated. I won't have Potions, DADA, or Divination with you guys, but those are my worst!" Natsu slumped into a cushy red armchair half occupied by Lucy. "Also, we all know Trelawney's gonna get kicked out soon anyways and the new teacher will probably be one of Umbridge's minions."

"Look, Natsu, I'll make you a deal." I said, almost not wanting to say it.

"What?" He asked, still moping.

"If you behave yourself in class and manage to not get into fights with your professors or new classmates, I will help you with your homework." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Are you for real?" He asked, brightening up. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh, lah, dee, da!" Angelina said. "Don't mind me! I'm missing half a team and our next game is in a month and a half!"

GAH I JUST HATE UMBRIDGE BUT DON'T WE ALL LINE BREAK

The following week, Angelina held tryouts for the open positions on the team. Everyone went to watch, except Erza for some reason.

At the very end of the tryouts, Angelina seemed to have picked out the new team members, but was only happy about one. Then, just as she was about to leave, two long haired redheads ran on to the pitch, one with a bright orange mane, and the other with a scarlet one.

On one side of me, the twins and Harry gasped "Ginny?!" and on the other side, Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, and Jellal groaned "Erza!"

Long story short, Ginny flawlessly caught the snitch seven times without faltering, and Erza gave out two broken ribs, a black eye and a bloody nose with just a bludger. They made the team.

**A/N: Okay so this was a lot of fun to write, and also yay! Erza's on the quidditch team! Won't that be exciting? On the other hand, Natsu's going to have new timetable with sucks alot. Okay see you in a week, and please give us concrit and general feedback! We always love to hear it!**

**-Lindsay**


End file.
